


It’s Mike…Something

by mmooch



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmooch/pseuds/mmooch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Trek isn’t the only fandom to have disposable characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Mike…Something

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Star Trek isn’t the only fandom to have disposable characters.
> 
> Warning: maybe a snort warning; be wary of drinking while reading
> 
> Timeline: anytime during season 1
> 
> Thanks to my betas: idea came up in conversation with JacobPhoenix
> 
> Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

**Summers home**  
“Buffy…” Joyce interrupted her daughter’s preparations, “What are you doing?”

“Social studies teacher assigned us a team homework project today. Thought I’d get some snacks together before he got here,” Buffy replied.

“He? Is _he_ cute?” Joyce teased.

Buffy rolled her eyes. “From what I’ve heard, _he_ has a girlfriend. I just thought it would be easier to get this project done if we were friendly towards each other, and with most teenage boys that means providing food.” _Or sex, but that’s not gonna happen,_ she added silently.

“We’re going to work in the dining room, if that’s okay,” Buffy continued out loud.

Joyce sighed in disappointment. How was Buffy going to stay out of trouble if she didn’t get involved with her peers again? On the other hand, she had no idea what this boy was like and if he would be a good influence or not on her daughter. “That’s fine. Who is he and when should we be expecting him?”

“I’m guessing around 7-ish, and he’s just random social studies classmate #15. His name is Mike if you want to be specific about it,” Buffy said with a smirk. “You’ll know who he is because he’s wearing a red shirt.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I left it there because any farther and the story would most likely move from amusing to kinda sad. If I ever decide to write another drabble, I may turn this into a drabble collection.


End file.
